Whip Cream
by Saiya-jin Sama
Summary: Heh heh... I wouldn't want to give it away, would I? I'll let ya know this, it's got Vegeta in it ^_~ Rated PG-13 for *cough* more innuendos and $*&@! severe swearing x_X


_Hello all! ^_^ The world renowned Saiya-jin Sama has returned with my next bit of insanity. Whip Cream shall follow this blurb, a disturbed fic x_X pretty funny [lmao]. _

The next story to be looking for from me [if you are indeed enjoying my work] is "Party for Piccolo [Fragment I]". It is currently just the first chapter, I have lost enthusiasm to finish it o_O [lol]. 

Thanks to those few who actually reviewed ^_^ I love it! Hey! If you think this stuff really SUCKS, than WRITE IT! Tell me it sucks! I'm not gonna get offended! Otherwise, tell me you enjoyed it ^_^ 

Well, onward and upward:: Read and enjoy!  
  


* * *

  


**Whip Cream**

  
  


"Hee hee!! Again! Again!" 

-- _spraying noise followed by muffled and incomprehensive talking_ -- 

After a couple of seconds, both are loudly giggling. 

"Told you I could fit the whole thing in my mouth!" 

The two silence immediately... 

"Aw crap!" - the first one 

"O-otousan!" - the second "Come on Goten! Help me clean it up!" 

Trunks and Goten scramble to clean the delicious white foam off the counters and dispose of the empty whip cream cans. They could feel Vegeta's ki steadily approaching, and he must be coming from Goku's because the ki was high. 

"Shit - Your dad probably kicked his ass again, so when he sees us he'll be REALLY pissed!" 

-- _sing-song voice_-- "My dad kicks your dad's ass!! Hee hee!" 

The youths -_8 and 7 years old_- had newly discovered the appeal of such a vocabulary and utilized it as often as possible. 

"Shut up you baka! Just because he does, doesn't mean my dad can't kick OUR asses!" 

Goten thinks about this - and thinks- and thinks- and then forgot what he was supposed to be mulling over and started to imagine what ChiChi may have cooked for dinner. 

"Goten!!" 

"Huh?! What?" 

"You were drooling! Do you want your ass kicked **THAT** bad?" 

"Huh? Who's gonna kick my ass?" 

"Aaaarrrgggghhhhh!!" 

While they argued, the feared person strode into the kitchen, glanced sideways at the two sticky demi- saiyajins, grabbed an unopened can of whip cream and walked out. 

"....stupid brats...." 

Trunks stopped pounding on the dumbfounded Goten at the sound of a spraying noise. He grabbed Goten by the collar and dragged him to the doorway, just in time to hear the clink of a can hitting the wood floor and not a person in sight. 

"Aaaccckkkkk.... do you think you could put me down now?" _*hack* *wheeze* *cough*_  
  


* * * * *

  


Two days later, Trunks and Goten are sparring on the grounds outside of Capsule Corp. 

Vegeta emerges from the gravity room in search of a snack. In the kitchen, he rifles through the pantries and found nothing that would appease his dignified saiyajin appetite. 

Digging among the strange containers in the fridge, a surprised "Ah!" comes from the sweaty prince. He picks the object up - a king size can of whip cream! 

Popping the cap off with a thumb, he tips his head back, closes his eyes, and squirts the velvety product down his throat. 

**"VEGETA?!?!"**

Vegeta's eyes shoot open in shock and he closes his mouth - head still tipped back, can poised for another squirt. 

Bulma stands awe struck, hands on hips and mouth gaping open. 

"**WHAT** in the name of Kami, Piccolo, Dende, Allah, and every other deity, **ARE** you doing?!" 

Swallowing the cream, Vegeta turns, closes his eyes again, and sighs with annoyance. 

"What does it **LOOK** like I'm doing?" 

Bulma stares and can't think of any rebuttal to his blunt remark, and so she continued to stand with her mouth open, arms now at her sides. 

Smug, Vegeta squirted some whip cream in his palm, and eyes never leaving her, licked it off. 

Bulma walked up to him and almost purred out,   
"you can take that can.... **AND SHOVE IT!**" 

An outpouring of profanities, complaints, and acquisitions tumbled from the seething, blue haired woman. 

"I bet those kids learned that from YOU! No wonder I never have any left! If you were _HALF_ a man, you'd tell those kids not to do stupid shit like that! But there's **NO** telling you! You're so high and mighty that -- Where are you going?!" 

"To repay a little debt -- so **SHUT UP**! It's not like I've never seen you do the same with that chocolate syrup!!" 

And for once, _Bulma_ was quieted.   
  


* * *

  
Comments/flames/opinions/suggestions/etc. are welcome ^_^ 


End file.
